Yakone the bloodbender
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: "mom what do you know about Yakone?" tarrlok asked with a small voice. this question brings out the secret of Yakone the bloodbender. the mother of the two boys took her sons to repulic city and start a new life with them. warning there is a huge spoiler in this story, because noatak will never change into Amon now! REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! BAD REVIEUWS WILL BE DELETED!


Chapter 1: flighting the bloodbender

"what's the matter dear, why don't you eat?" tarrlok looked up when his mom said this. He had been in deep thoughts about what his father had told them during their supposed hunting trip. He had revealed that he was the notorious former crime boss of Republic City Yakone. And that he was a bloodbender of rare skill. _"you have the same power as I have, and I will learn you how to use it, that will be your purpose in live!" _this words were still ringing in his ears. He didn't wanted to be a bloodbender. He wanted to flee with his mom and Noatak as soon as possible. Maybe they could get help in republic city.

But he didn't wanted to tell her when his dad was around. He knew that he would get mad at him and then he would never be able to tell her the truth. That night, his father got too sleep very early because he wanted to be up early tomorrow to get hunting again. But tarrlok knew he wanted to go and train them in bloodbending, so he needed to take action before he could start his lessons. When he was sure his father was asleep, he came to sit next to his mom. "mom, what do you know about a bloodbender named Yakone?" the brown haired boy asked with a small voice.

Noatak looked at me with big scared eyes. He knew where he was up to. But he didn't knew he was sure that was the best idea. "well, I know he was a notorious crime boss, and that he managed to escape prison somehow" his mother now looked at her son with a small smile. "why are you suddenly interested in this kind of stories tarrlok?" she asked with her warmed smile. "is something the matter boys?" she now saw that the both of her sons were looking at the door of the bedroom with an anxious look. "do you know where he had gone when he fled?" tarrlok quickly asked before he had to answer her question. "well, no one knows, he just vanished…" she looked at her sons who looked at each other a bit scared before they both nodded in agreement, she had to know the truth.

"mom, you have to promise you won't get mad at us okay, but dad told us last time, when he had to go out hunting, that **HE** is Yakone" tarrlok started with a little voice. "yeah, and he wanted to use **US** as his tools of revenge" Noatak now stated. Their mother looked a bit stunned now. She didn't knew what she had to think. Her sons claimed to be the sons of a notorious crime boss. **HER **husband was a notorious crime boss. "maybe I shall talk with your dad about this tomorrow" she said as she got up and took her youngest son on her hip. "no mom, he will deny everything" the seven- year old boy cried as he clung himself into his mother's arms.

"tarrlok is right mom, we need to flee from here, to republic city, we can ask avatar aang to help us! " Noatak said as he took as step forward. "who needs help?" Yakone asked as he came out of the bedroom. "what did those boys served you up?" he asked, probably suspecting that something was up. Maybe those rotten kids had told their mom about their hunting trip and ruined his whole dream about taking revenge on the avatar and claim republic city as **HIS** town. . "

well darling, I must say they have a great imagination" she said with a kind smile to her husband. Tarrlok shivered and got out of his mother's arms and behind the back of Noatak. This was going wrong, mom didn't believed them. "they said something about you as the notorious former crime boss Yakone" she said still smiling. Yakone didn't smile. He just looked at the two boys behind her with a dangerous look on his face. They had ignored his orders to keep the truth away from their mother.

"is this true darling?" she asked a bit confused now. He hadn't reacted yet, he hadn't even tried to deny everything. Yakone looked at his wife with a terrifying look, that frightened both mother and sons. "so it is true" she said as she reached out her hand to touch his face, one last time. Yakone slapped the hand away from his face with a rough gesture and turned his back to his wife and kids. Without looking at her husband again. She took the hand of Noatak, took tarrlok on her hip again, and fled their former home, without taking anything with her….

So that was my first avatar the legend of korra story! I hope you guys liked it. I got this idea when I saw the last part of the flashback in which Tarrlok reminded about his brother. What if he had told his mom about Yakone? Would they be able to flee? And what would become of him and his brother after they flied?

Next time they will be in republic city to see Aang.

**REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **

**NASTY REVIEUWS WILL BE DELETED IMMIDIATLY! **


End file.
